The Dark Eevee
by Bella the eevee
Summary: This is about one of my characters Shadowstorm. She's a dark eevee. This talks about her adventure with Darkmoon an umbreon.


By: Bella The eevee

One day an egg was in the forest alone. Then a raichu picked up the egg and took it back to her children. The children were wondering what it would hatch into. All the raichu children played together. That night the moon didn't come out and the stars didn't shine. Everyone was asleep except for Thunder the oldest girl child in the family of raichu's. Then at exactly twelve' o'clock that the egg glowed then hatched. The raichu was amazed at what she had seen. The dark eevee looked around her and the raichu walked up to her. The raichu said, "Hi my name is thunder." The eevee was quiet and then attacked a tree. Then she bounced off the tree. The raichu said, "I can help you with your training and give you some tips on battling." The eevee said," Okay". That night eevee started training with thunder. They worked hard. The next morning everyone woke up and saw eevee working with thunder. They saw eevee hitting the tree with a different part of her body each time and breaking off a piece of wood. Then the mother awoke. She was amazed at what eevee was doing.

Then she noticed the black mark on its ear, it's tail, and it's collar. Thunder then went over to her mom and said; "Eevee and I have been training all night because it hatched twelve 'o' clock last night and wanted to learn how to fight." The mother said, "Okay you can train it." Then the eevee was done fighting and came over to everyone. Everybody gathered around eevee and thunder. Then Thunder asked, "Since I trained it can I name it." Her mom replied, "Okay you can name it to." Then Thunder said, "How about naming it Shadowstorm because it was born on the darkest night of the year. The storm part is because of that mark on its ear" Everyone thought it was a great name. After that every night Thunder worked with Shadowstorm and each night Shadowstorm got stronger.

10 years later..

"It's time for you to go I won't be training you anymore Shadowstorm, but I will be leaving as well so we will probably meet again some day." Thunder said. Then everyone said goodbye to Shadowstorm and Thunder. After that Thunder and Shadowstorm went their separate ways. Shadowstorm was walking around and then she heard a noise. Then a Fearow came out. Next Shadow was being lifted off the ground. She felt the sharp claws of the fearow. They were moving fast. Then she was held over a bunch of spearow. They were pecking at her. Then, she KO them with an iron tail. Next she bit the fearow and KO him too. Soon it had been a month since she had left home. One night she was too tired to stay up and train. Soon she feel asleep. That night 3 haunter carried her off. As they were carrying her they got hit with a shadow ball and fainted. Then a dark pokemon carried shadow to the darkest part in a cave. In the morning when Shadowstorm woke up she noticed she was in a cave. Then a voice said "Oh your finally awake." Shadowstorm was scared because she didn't know who it was. Shadowstorm said shaking, "Hi my name is Shadowstorm. What's your name?" The voice said, "My name is Darkmoon. You were almost going to be taken to a very bad place by those haunter. But I defeated them and carried you here." Shadowstorm then said still shaking, "Thank you. But the truth is this is my first time being alone. I just started my journey a month ago and it's been no good ever since I left home. The first thing that happened is a father spearow took me to its baby's that tried to eat me. Then, those haunter carried me while I was asleep." Then Darkmoon said, "Well it sounds like you have had a hard time on your journey. I'm leaving on my journey tomorrow night at 12:00 and if you want to you can come with me. We can work together as a team and get stronger together. Make new friends and make new rivals. Meet old friends and old rivals. So is it a deal?" Shadowstorm replied," But I barely know you. I don't even know what pokemon are you? But I'll meet you here tomorrow night. But tomorrow night you'll have to show me you're true self. Well bye and see you tomorrow night." After that Shadowstorm ran off into the woods to train. That night while she was walking she ran into a young raichu it looked a lot like one sister called Melody that was back at home training. Then the raichu asked," Shadowstorm is that you? Wow you so much different now then what you looked like back at home." Then Shadowstorm asked," Who are you and how do you know my name?" Then the raichu answered," hey, don't you remember me it's me melody. Don't you remember me from back at home." Then shadow said," Oh it's you Melody. Have you started you're journey yet?" Then melody answered," Yep I just started a few days ago and it's a lot of fun too" Then shadowstorm said," Well so far for me it hasn't been that great. Nothing good has happened to me." Then Melody said," Hey come with me. I want to show you something. It's really cool." Next shadow answered, "Okay". Melody and shadow

walked through the forest and stopped at a river. Then Melody said," Look in the middle of the river." In the middle was a big dark rock and on it was two items. Then melody said," How about you go get those items." So Shadowstorm swam through the river and got on the rock. Then she picked up the items and swam back to Melody. It was a small red ball and a big yellow ring. They kept on walking and found a small leather bag. Shadowstorm put the items in the bag. It was getting dark and then in a while Shadowstorm said," I have somewhere I have to go. Bye, Melody." Melody said bye and off went Shadowstorm. She got to the place where she was last night. It was 11:59. Then it was 12:00 a.m. and out came an umbreon. It said," It's me Darkmoon and this is what I am." Shadowstorm was surprised. So the two talked to each other about themselves. Then Darkmoon said," How about we head off." Shadowstorm replied by saying," Sure." So they left the cave. Then Darkmoon saw the bag and asked," Where did you get that bag?" Shadowstorm replied," I found it out here in the woods."

After a while they stopped to get something to eat. They had some apples from a near by tree. There was still more left over so they put them in the bag. One day they found a little leaf piece on the ground. Another day they found pieces of brown fuzz. Then, they found a little flame that was warm and wouldn't burn anything or go out. Every day they learned something new. After 85 days since they had left the cave they found a yellow spike and an ice-cold piece of blue tail. The next day they found a little blue spike. So, they stopped to rest for a while. Then Darkmoon asked," Can I see what's in your bag?" Shadowstorm dumped the things out of the bag. Darkmoon looked at the items and said," These items are all items that are apart of the eevee evolutions including the dark eevee and the eevee itself. The red stone is the stone that goes in an espeon's forehead. The yellow ring goes on an umbreon's tail. The piece of brown fuzz goes on an eevee. That small flame goes to a flareon's tail. The ice-cold tail piece goes to a glaceon. Finally the yellow spike goes to a jolteon. The little spike goes on a vaporeon's back. That's pretty much about it. So, that means there are probably poachers in the area. Witch means we need to hide or else they'll find us. I know this place because I used to live was younger. Follow me." They ran through the forest. Soon they were out of it. But when they were running they got trapped in two different traps. Shadowstorm got stuck in the Fighting trap and Darkmoon got stuck on the steel trap. They couldn't get out. It was so painful they fainted. Soon some poachers came and took them away. When Shadowstorm woke up she was in a cage. Darkmoon was in a separate cage. In the other cages were eevee, umbreon, espeon, leafeon, glaceon, flareon, jolteon, and vaporeon. Each of them was missing something. Jolteon was missing a spike. Leafeon was missing a tiny leaf piece. Espeon was missing the ball on its forehead. Flareon was missing a little flame piece of its tail. Glaceon was missing a tailpiece. Umbreon was missing a ring on its tail. Vaporeon was missing a little spike on it's back. Eevee was missing some fur and dark eevee's fur was also missing some fur. They were all missing something. Then shadowstorm remembered the items in the bag, but when she looked around it wasn't there. She was getting worried. Where was she? How did she get here? Why was she here? Soon some sleeping gas sprayed her and everyone else. Then she fell asleep. When she woke up she was in a big room. On the other side was Darkmoon. He started to attack but Shadowstorm dogged. She was wondering what was wrong with him. Shadowstorm attacked with a shadow ball. It hit Darkmoon but didn't seem to do much damage. Then Darkmoon used a shadow claw. Shadowstorm dogged with a quick attack then hit Darkmoon. Then Darkmoon attacked with a tackle attack, but Shadowstorm dogged and bit Darkmoon's tail with a bite attack. After that they both attacked each other with an iron tail attack. Then, they both did a shadow ball. When the two balls collided it caused a big explosion, which knocked both of them out. Then two people from two different groups carried them out. The one that carried Shadowstorm out was wearing red clothes. On her shirt was a big black letter m. She had purple hair and green eyes. The other person that carried Darkmoon off had a black and white stripped shirt. He had a blue bandana on. When Shadowstorm was healed she saw she was in a big room. There were glass and plastic walls surrounding her. Around three of the walls there was a land filled with fire and lava. Then someone came in. She had a small piece of a firestone in her hand. The mysterious lady came in and set down the firestone next to Shadowstorm.

Then Shadowstorm touched the stone then fire filled the room. Seconds later Shadowstorm was a flareon. The mysterious lady came closer to Shadowstorm but Shadowstorm backed away. Shadowstorm kept on doing it until she ran into the wall. The mysterious lady called out a pokemon. It was an arcanine. The mysterious lady said," Arcanine use thunder fang. Then use extreme Speed." Arcanine used the moves. Shadowstorm tried to doge but she couldn't move fast enough. She took hit after hit and couldn't get in one attack. But then just as it was going to attack Shadowstorm used fire fang. The attack barley did any damage. Then arcanine used bite and Shadowstorm fainted. The mysterious lady threw the poke ball and captured Shadowstorm. Meanwhile with Darkmoon he found out he was in a room the same as Shadow's but around him were water and whirlpools. Then the mysterious man battled Darkmoon with a floatzel and Darkmoon lost. After the battle Darkmoon got captured. But one day the mysterious man dropped Darkmoon's poke ball in a field. Then a trainer who was a boy found it and took it home.

On a different day the mysterious lady took Shadowstorm to professor oaks research lab and a ten-year-old girl choose it as her very first pokemon.

5 weeks later

It was five weeks later and Shadowstorm's new name was Fireblast. She had gotten used to her different form, new place, different weather, and new moves. Darkmoon had also gotten used to new moves, different surroundings, new form, and his new life. His new name was Shadowfire. Fireblast and bubblejet got stronger each day. They both adapted to their new lives. One day Fireblast and her trainer went out to do some things. At the same time bubblejet and his trainer went out to do some things. They went out to do some training. At that time shadowfire's trainer and Bubblejet went out to the beach to train. Both Shadowfire and Fireblast were done training in an hour. Then they left the places they were training at to go back to the hotel. On the way Fireblast's trainer and shadowfire's trainer ran into each other. Both shadwfire and Fireblast were in their poke balls. The two trainers decided to battle. Fireblast's trainer whose name was Marlin chose Fireblast. Shadowfire's trainer whose name was Toby choose Shadowfire. Fireblast started with a bite attack. Then Shadowfire used hydro pump. It hit and did a lot of damage. Then Fireblast used quick attack. Next Shadowfire used aqua tail. The attack was so powerful it made Fireblast faint. Then Marlin ran over to Fireblast and asked, "Fireblast are you ok?" After that Fireblast got up. Then Toby came over and said," Great battle! I had a lot of fun." Marlin decided to go do pokemon contests. She got the pokedex and her ribbon case. Then she started to train a ton. The first move she made up was the move fire blast with her beautifly's silver wind. It was beautiful. The 6th pokemon she caught was a cyndaquil. So far Marlin had 7 pokemon, they were chikorita, beautifly, flareon, aipom, cyndaquil, cleffa, and bellossom. Because she could only have 6 pokemon with her she had to send bellossom back to professor Elm's. She had made 5 combinations. It was silver wind with fire blast. Another was razor leaf with swift. The next one was sunny day and magic leaf. A different one was smog and flame wheel.

The 5th one was sing with bug buzz. It was 3 weeks until her 2nd contest.

Mean while with Shadowfire.

While Marlin decided to do contests Toby decided to do pokemon battle and win the Joto league. He started by getting the fog badge. Then he got the Glacier badge. After 5 weeks he had all the badges. Their names were Fog, Glacier, Mineral, Zephyr, Storm, Rising, Hive, and Plain. Soon he was eligible to compete in the Joto League. Back with Marlin…

Marlin needs 2 more ribbons. At a pokemon center she found out there was a contest in Azalea town. Now she had got 2 more pokemon. They were azumarill and phanpy. In all including the pokemon at professor Elms she had 11 pokemon. Toby had 13 pokemon.

5 months later….

Now it was time for the Joto league. Marlin had just heard about this and went to watch Toby. He did really well. It has been 2 days now and it was time to challenge the champion.

In almost an hour he had won against the champion. It was amazing. Toby got a trophy because he had won against the champion. He had also got a picture of him and his pokemon in the hall of fame. After the Joto league Marlin went to say good job. Then Toby said," You know the Grand festival is coming. Do you want to go on a journey with me?" Marlin said, "Sure, I'll go on a journey with you." After that the two went to the Grand festival. Marlin did really well. In 2 days she won and got the title of top coordinator. Then Toby and Marlin went from league to league following their dreams.


End file.
